Let's have fun just for today
by Kajune
Summary: Feeling grumpy and highly disturbed, Xanxus is soon brought out of such a bad mood by one call and a cake, neither which he expected at all.


**Title **: Let's have fun just for today

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : -

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Feeling grumpy and highly disturbed, Xanxus is soon brought out of such a bad mood by one call and a cake, neither which he expected at all.

* * *

**Xanxus's Birthday Story**

* * *

Xanxus bites his bottom lip; how irritated he feels after having to lose most of his best subordinates to an internal war, involving entirely around the 9th boss. It isn't that Xanxus doesn't prefer serving the 9th boss, but since he had been among those who had foreseen the consequences of the 9th's earlier, unstoppable actions, it makes him displeased for having been ignored.

Recently, the 9th has been rather 'jumpy', going from place to place, making numerous visits and negotiations with different Mafia families, both allies and enemies, claiming that his reason is so that Tsuna - the future 10th boss - will be better suited when he inherits their organization.

Of course, Xanxus found this very silly. Not only does he care little for the boy yet to become his leader, but he also believes that there is no need to make any changes, that Tsuna is more than capable of handling the Vongola family the way it is, especially now that peace has been brought upon it.

A peace longer than ever before.

Unfortunately, everyone's protests fell on deaf ears, and now Xanxus is sitting in this private room with a grumpy expression, having just been forced to surrender at least Squalo, Belphegor, Mammon and Levi A Than. The only 'guardian' he has left is Lussuria, probably because - if he cares to assume - that the man's self-proclaimed title as _caretaker_ of the Varia had inspired the main Vongola members to think that he better stay to care for those not ordered away.

Alone, Xanxus does not find Lussuria entirely useful. He may have recently learned to heal the wounded, regardless of some or no side effects, but to the Head of the Varia, the ability to fight ruthlessly and successfully is all that really matters in a follower and/or member.

Sadly, most members with those qualities have been taken by the Vongola.

Not permanently, _but still_.

Sitting upon his grand chair, legs stretched out before him upon a coffee table, arms folded, Xanxus just laments on how foolish his adoptive father has become. Once a man worthy of every respect, it seems that each year his ears are becoming more and more deaf, his eyes becoming more and more blind, and his brain becoming more and more clouded, and none of them in the literal manner, but still in a manner which has made him less capable as a boss.

Which is why many members now look forward to Tsuna's rise in power.

With him, not being one of them.

For a while, does Xanxus manage to stay quiet in his room, save for a few grunts and growls, and just as he begins to drift to sleep, a sudden call comes in, sending an alarm through the expensive black cell phone.

It was insisted he has one.

Reaching for a pocket of his long black trousers, Xanxus presses a button and brings the device up to his right ear. A familiar voice answers, and not one he expected to hear, and not so much one he wants to hear.

"Xanxus."

The young, sweet voice almost mockingly says his name, a voice sounding so soft yet so twisted at the sametime; Xanxus can never understand why this person insists on speaking like this all the time.

"What do you want, trash?"

Xanxus bluntly, boldly, and cruelly asks back, his expression still bearing his earlier annoyance, his words also carrying that same phrase he uses for basically anyone.

"Kufufu." Yet again, that laugh. "I wanted to wish you something, since I had looked at the calendar and saw something interesting."

Resisting the urge to insult the teenager, or even punch him black and blue if possible, mostly for being so annoying and disturbing so constantly (despite rarely calling, which is what makes him disturbing), Xanxus soon speaks back.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Kufufu." He laughs again, this time clearly an attempt to mock, to suck in the satisfaction of either taking Xanxus by surprise or by pushing him against his limits. Which is why, he does snap.

"Tell me what you want or I'll break your skull, you filthy illusionist!"

Either out of hope or in truth, does the other side go quiet for a minute. Xanxus listens, intently, wanting deep down to so badly hurt the feelings of at least all of Tsuna's guardians who dare speak to him, especially this directly. Which reminds him, how on earth did this person get his phone number?

"Happy birthday."

In a single phrase, the call is ended. Indeed shocked, Xanxus looks at the phone's screen but sees no caller, as if the call (according to the phone) had never been made. Irritated further, he feels, that not only was he stripped of his best guardians, his best lower-ranked subordinates as well, but also stripped of them on his _birthday_.

Yes, Xanxus remembers October 10th. Why shouldn't he? The day represents his two XXs, which symbolize his right to becoming the 10th boss, regardless if the Vongola rings have long rejected him...if Primo has long rejected him.

Looking over to the calendar by his wall, near the fireplace, there he sees his birthday circled, likely by Squalo (who finds it a good routine to mark every important day each month). Indeed, today is that day, and as of yet, only Rokudo Mukuro has remembered it to the point of saying those words to him. Squalo, who likely also knows, hasn't had the chance to say anything, for this year.

Better though, for him, that no one else has-

"Boss-chan~! I have prepared a cake for you. Come and celebrate with us~!" Lussuria cries, straight from the kitchen, which he had suspiciously locked himself in since last night.

_Last night?_

It seems, that more than one person _has_ dedicated themselves to celebrating this day, does he realize.

Usually, Xanxus would prefer to just stay safe and alone in his private chambers every year especially on this day, but as he gazes at the door, still full of irritation, he reconsiders. Knowing that Lussuria's desserts have always been pleasing, more than anything he has ever eaten, his jar of hatred slowly begins to drain, and therefore, he rises.

Better save his rage for later, and for someone who deserves it most. For now, he might as well just have fun.

Just for today.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
